


Hetalia x Chubby!Reader Drabbles

by FallingIntoThemFandoms



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: But also straight, Chapters are either insanely short or insanely long, F/F, F/M, FrUK, Gay, Honestly I was worry that I don't depict the characters the right way, I Tried, Like its bad, M/M, dont read this if you dont want your eyes to bleed is all im saying, finlandxsweden - Freeform, i have no idea what plot is, im sorry, should i even try at this point, somebody kill me for this horribleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingIntoThemFandoms/pseuds/FallingIntoThemFandoms
Summary: Chubby and proud, Reader-chan doesn't let the bullies stand in her way. But she does kinda act like a dork. And these morons like it.





	1. By Your Side (America x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress- http://m.macys.com/shop/product/calvin-klein-petite-cowl-neck-sweater-dress?ID=3032656&swatchColor=Charcoal#   
> Shoes- http://m.macys.com/shop/product/madden-girl-eloisee-combat-booties?ID=2471247&swatchColor=Black

You have always been made fun of or seen as a joke by others. Because of your weight, people never saw you as a person. Maybe you could never keep up in PE, or run from a dinosaur if needed, but you had a faster mind than any of them.When learning, you would beat everyone else in the class. Maybe that was why they were mean to you, because they were jealous of your mind, soaking up information like a sponge. But you would tell them to deal with it.  
Throughout the years of bullying and being picked on, you had one friend. Alfred. He stayed forever by your side, taking up for you when bullies came around or just making you feel better.  
You never could figure out why.  
Every night you would stand in front of the mirror, asking yourself why he would stay with you. Why would he continue to be by your side? Did he feel pity? Or was he waiting for you to feel better about yourself just to hurt you and break you down even worse than you had been before? He was always smiling and laughing, and continuously making you feel better.  
You sigh as you sit in your homeroom, waiting for some kind of humiliation just like every other day.  
"HEY DUDE!" a rather loud yelled and knocked you out of your trance.  
"Alfred, I told you not to scare me like that..." You huff, moving your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your face.  
"Sorry, I was trying to tell you something. You thinking pretty hard and yelling was the only I could think of to get you to notice me, Senpai."  
"I'm only letting you get away with it because you called me Senpai. Now what were you saying?"  
"Yay! Okay, you're going to town with me tonight."  
"But..." You attempt to say something to get you out of your (or should I say Alfred's) plans, but you're cut off by the teacher calling role.  
"Awesome! See you tonight, wear something nice!" He called as he left the room without any word.  
You groan and stand up, know there are two main reasons you aren't going to get to watch (f/s) tonight; 1.) You don't have any classes with him today to tell him no, and 2.) Once Al has some sort of an intent, he sticks to it. 

~time skip cause I'm lazy~

You hear a knock at the door and open it to see Alfred in black dress pants and a blue button up shirt for the first time in your life. Little did you hear was him gasping at you in a charcoal cowl-neck sweater dress* and matching black combat booties*. Your (h/c) hair was straightened and you had on very bold makeup: eye shadow eyeliner* and to pull off a bit of color, bright red lipstick.  
After a long series of looking up and down each other, he finally speaks up. "Okay, let's do this!" He took your arm in his and led you into the night.  
"May I ask what it is that we're doing anyway?" You asked, very curious as why you had to dress up and go to town with him.  
"Nope."  
You exhaled defeatedly, knowing there was no way you were going to get anything out of him before actually getting there.  
Suddenly the two of you stopped at a fancy restaurant, the sign staying "Gourmet French Cuisine".  
"Jesus, man. What are you planning?" You say, looking up at Alfred from your height of (y/h).  
He exhaled and slowly began to say,"Look, so my parents keep asking who I'm dating and I know that they like you, so I kinda told them that we were dating but hey guess what! They're off my back and you get free food! What's better than that?" He said in one breath.  
"It is true that I'd do anything for free food, but two questions first: Arthur likes me? and Why?"  
He shrugs. "You get good grades and have a good personality. Plus you like his cooking."  
"Grr... Fine, I'll do it." He gets excited and you put up a finger to signal 'one more minute' and say,"This one time. You'll have to tell them the truth soon though."  
"Yeah, of course, sure! Just come on, we need to get in there or Dad will think we stood them up," He mutters and grabs your hand, leading you into the restaurant.  
Sitting in the corner is the family you've come to love. Alfred's 'mom', his papa, and his brother. Of course, they've been like a second family to you, being there when your own family wasn't. But this time you seemed terrified by sight of them.  
Alfred carefully gliding you over to them and pulled the seat out for you as the two of you reach the table. Suddenly you feel all four sets of eyes on you. "U-um... What's up, guys?" You look around.  
Francis, his papa, speaks up,"So it is true?"  
You slowly nod, surprised by Francis's unsure tone.  
"I always thought the two of you were to be together. Oh! You are the cutest couple!" He squeals, back to acting like a dork.  
"I'll admit, Alfred did have the longest crush on you," Arthur says.  
"Dad! Don't say that!" Alfred had a giant blush on his face. Nobody saw the growing redness on your face.  
"Now that the two of you are dating, should it matter if we tell her?" Arthur questions Alfred and then turns to you,"My dear, he's loved you since the two of you were really quite small. It was adorable when he came home from a play date like a lovesick puppy."  
Matthew mumbles,"And he would always talk about you like you're a goddess."  
"It's wonderful that you are dating. I know he will treat you very well." Arthur finishes off.  
You look up at Alfred, who was looking down at the table. He seemed unable to even look at you. "Wow. Y'know, I think my parents might want me home soon. I should leave." You wipe your mouth with a towel although you haven't eaten anything and go towards the exit. 

~Alfred's POV~  
Goddammit, why did they have to tell her all that stuff? Yeah, it was true, but still! Even if she did like me back, she won't now! She's beautiful and sweet and adorable and yeah, maybe she's a bit chubby but that adds to her cuteness! She has such confidence even when people make fun of her. She keeps on trying. I need to get her back.  
He gets up, running for the door after you.

~Back To The Normal~  
You were walking through the park to get home. But as you were walking, you didn't realize that you were going through what you believed to be the best part of the park. The pond. As kids, you and Alfred would always play there. It was your favorite place in the whole wide world.  
"(Y/N)!" You hear behind you and turn around. Alfred had been running after you. For you of all people. Why? He was the most popular person in school, plenty of girls liked him. Why did did he like you?  
"Why, Alfred?" You said as he caught up to you.  
"Huh? What do you mean why?"  
"Why did they say all that stuff? Was it true? Do you actually like me like that?"  
He stopped in his tracks. He just didn't know what to say to you. Then suddenly he knew.  
"(Y/n), I like- no, I love you. You're amazing. You're not pretty, you're beautiful. You're not fat, you're chubby. You're not clingy, you just don't want the ones you love to leave you. You're not stupid, you just don't know some things. You're not embarrassing, you're the one I want to show off to the world. You aren't clutzy, you can't find the right footing. When you hug your pillow, you're adorable. When you watch scary movies with me, you comfort me. When you try to reach the high shelf at the supermarket because you're too short, I help. (Y/n), you're amazing in every way and I love you. I want you to know that for whatever you do, I'll be there."  
You had your hand on your mouth, unable to form words. "You really feel that way?"  
"Yes! I've been holding it in for as long I can remember! I just never had the courage to tell you because I never thought you would like me back. So do you?"  
"Duh! Have you never noticed? I love you too!"  
He smiles and pulls you into a hug. You buried your face into the crook of his neck. He pulled your chin upwards and kissed you, softly and sweetly. You had never thought he would kiss like this. He suddenly pulls away.  
"I'm sorry I got you into all that. They kinda spill too much detail too quickly."  
"I'm used to it. It's kinda funny when they do."  
Afterwards the two of you went back to the restaurant, explaining what really happened. They all apologized profusely for their behavior earlier. Alfred seemed a bit more relieved after you said how you feel.


	2. Japan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met at an anime convention through a mixup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so horrible! I tried! And I'm sorry it took me so long to post! I blame school!

"Oh my gosh, look at that Maka Albarn cosplay!"

"It's so realistic!"

"Can I get a picture?"

You've been hearing these statements all day. You were at an anime convention that you've wanted to go to for forever, and finally you're here! You saved your money for merch and tickets for years, and been sewing your costume for months. You walked around, amazed by the sights and awesome cosplay. You were in love with all the panels, and took pictures of everything.

Until you saw a Soul Eater Evans pass by. You watched him as he posed for pictures and a girl went up to you. "Are you supposed to be with him?"

"H-huh? No, I'm alone." You sheepishly smiled at her.

"Oh? Well you should at least get a picture with that guy," She replied and walked away.

You weren't sure if you should. What if he just laughs? You wouldn't be able to handle that. But you sighed and began walking over to him. What's the worst that could happen?

As another girl was walking away, he looked up to see you walking over to him. 

You mumbled,"H-Hi, I was wondering if I could get a picture? You don't have to..."

He smiled sweetly. "Of course, Ms. Albarn."

You grinned and got close him, but not too much to make him uncomfortable. You wouldn't like someone touching you without permission, so why should you do that to him?

You two took your selfie and were about to part ways when a bunch of people surrounded you.

"Gah! So cute! A couple cosplay! Let's get some pictures!" Someone gushed.

"U-um no, it's not like that." You muttered, playing with one of your wig's pigtails.

The guy went up beside you. "Would it make you uncomfortable if they took photos of us? It's just as cosplay." 

You shrugged. He was nice, at least. "Well, I guess they can take some..."

He nodded and put his arm around your shoulders, but not actually touching you. You were surprised in the least, but you smiled as everyone got their fill. When everyone left, he took his arm away.

"I'm Kiku, by the way." He smiled at you.

"(Y/N)."

"In case something like that happens again, would you like to stay with me for the day?"

"Sure, I suppose."

 


	3. 2p! America x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first 2p! writing... God I hope it's good...

You huffed as you entered the bar, your best friend at your side. You really didn't want to be here. Too many people, too loud, too much. You couldn't see how anyone could enjoy something like, but (F/N) forced you to enter the establishment. They instantly went over to the dance floor, having saw someone they knew.

They left you alone, as always. You sighed and knew your bestie wouldn't be coming back until morning and went over to the bar. Yes, you didn't want to be here but you were all dolled up and needed to show off.

You ordered your favorite drink and sat down, sipping and watching all these drunk morons dance around.

Throughout the night men and women would ask you to dance but you refused to go out on the floor and embarrass yourself in front of all these people. And then a man with burgundy hair, sunglasses, olive skin, a bomber jacket covering a white shirt, jeans, and converse came up to you. He smirked as he sat down next to you and ordered himself a drink.

You looked at him from the corner of your eye, watching his swift movements. 

"Y'know, it's rude to stare," He said to you with a grin on his face.

"H-huh? I'm not staring..." You murmured, having not expected him to say anything to you.

"Yeah, you are are. But no worries, I don't mind. I'm used to getting looks from pretty girls like yourself."

You blushed and looked down. "Cocky statement."

"True statement."

"Sure, bub."

He chuckled and held his hand out to you. "Al Jones."

You took his hand and shook. "(Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N)."

 


	4. Boyfriend! England x Shy! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is forced to help babysit Sealand.

"...And he should be tucked in by 9," you hear Finland finish telling Arthur. After the hour long speech that explained what do with Peter, your nerves were about to be shot. You just hoped that Peter doesn't drag you around and be so loud and misbehaved like Arthur described. He couldn't be that bad, right?

"I know, Tino. You tell me every time I come." Arthur calmly replied. At that, you you poke his leg. You were in a way that you had to show everyone respect and not speak unless spoken to. You didn't understand how Arthur could be so open to others about his opinion. He was trying to help you to tell him how you feel, but you're always too shy. 

"Thank you two for taking care of him for us while we're gone. Maybe he won't be too much trouble."

"Yes, Tino. Please, have fun and don't worry. Peter is safe. (Y/N) is a motherly person, she's here to help." Arthur was basically pushing Tino and Berwald out of the house. "Goodbye!" They waved goodbye and got in the taxi.

Arthur sighs and looks at you. "Alright then, he should be in his room. Would you like to meet him?" 

"W-well I suppose I'm bound to at some point..." You mumble.

He takes your hand in his and leads you to the door of Peters room. He knocks. "Peter, come on out. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Slowly the door opens to reveal a small boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had on a white and blue sailor suit. He looked up at Arthur and hollered,"You brought a girl?"

"You know you can just say hello. That was quite rude."

"No it wasn't! She's not crying, is she?" You stood there in shock. How did he go from being so cute to being so loud?

"Her name is (Y/N), not she."

He closed the door on the two of you. Did he just do that? So little disrespect for his elders. You couldn't believe it. 

Arthur sighed. "He's always like that, don't worry about it, Love."

"H-how could he... T-talk to his elders like that? I would be dead if I-I did that..."

"I know, Love. I'm sorry you had to hear that, he probably misses his parents, the bloody brat." He grumbled the last part.

"O-oh... C-could you watch him while I cook?" You sighed and went into the kitchen to cook dinner, hoping the two won't be so rude to each other next time.

"Of course, Love

~~Time skip again because of my lazy ass~~

You were setting the table as the two screaming morons walked in. For the past hour you've heard them scream at each other. You knew that if they didn't shut up then you were gonna kill them. Tino may not be your fan, but you were going insane!

Arthur as he saw the dinner you made, knowing that you brought the ingredients for Peters favorite food. You really were a kind-hearted soul and he didn't know how he got you. 

The boys sat down at the table and looked at the dinner you made hungrily. Peter looked up you. "How did you know this was my favorite?"

"W-Well Arthur told me. I wanted to make you something you w-would eat." You stuttered, not expecting him to talk to you.

He reluctantly took a bite, his face lighting up. "It's good."

Arthur of course had to mutter,"At least say please, you ungrateful brat. She's been working on it all week..."

"I was about to." Peter huffed/replied.

"Well then do it now." 

He turned to you,"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." You mumble, on edge. 

"See now, Jerk England, she's okay with it. It's not the end of the world if I don't instantly tell her thank you."

"But it's a lot more polite if you tell her instantly."

"I don't care about being as polite as you."

And, fed up, you yell,"Shut up! All I'm here for to help babysit the child, not the both of you! Arthur, you should be ashamed of yourself. He's a little boy, he's not gonna have perfect manners like you." Peter snickers from behind you,"And you, young man! You should know not to talk back to your elders! If I had talked to my parents the way you do Arthur, an adult, I wouldn't be able to sit for a month. Your parents probably don't think that you should behave as much a certain way as mine, but you should still know not to talk back." You huff and sit back down, not knowing you had been standing up. 

For the rest if dinner, the two were silent. When all three of you finish, you mutter,"Now it's getting late. Arthur, do the dishes. Peter, get in the bath." Before he can protest, you out your hand up. "Not another word. Bath now. And then go to bed."

He nodded and both boys got up to do what they were told. Arthur went to the sink and you sat down behind him at the counter. 

"My, Love, I never would have thought you'd have the nerve." He quietly said.

"I was fed up with the disrespect from both of you."

"I also would have thought it'd be such a turn-on." He smirked.

You blushed, not expecting that from him. "U-um, I think Peter is in bed now. We should go tuck him in."

He nodded and followed you into Peters room. You tucked him into bed after apologizing for raising your voice at. Afterwards you and Arthur went into the guest room where you two were to stay and you apologizing in a different way. 


	5. Up On The Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is in a few days! You've decked the house in Christmas everything! A tree, mini Christmas towns, mini santas, lawn decorations, the works. One more thing you need and you'll the best house on the block: Christmas lights on the house. Because your fiancé refuses to let you go up to the roof to put the lights up, he goes up in your place.

Ivan has been dealing with you and your little Christmas hype all month. But it all ends with this. "Sunflower! You're not going up there!"  
"But I'm just going up on the roof to do the lights."  
"No you're not."  
You huff. "It's not the end of the world."  
"What if you fall? I don't want to have to carry you to the hospital at this time of year."  
"You won't have to because I won't fall."  
"You're kidding me."  
"For once I'm not."  
"You're still not going up there."  
"Come on! I won't even be up there long! Just enough to wrap the lights around the chimney and gutters. I've already done the porch."  
He sighed. "You really want the lights?"You nod. "Alfred did say that it's usually a guy who should decorate the outside of the house on Christmas..." You looked up at him confused. "I will put the lights up. But this is it. All you are doing for the house."  
You grin and hug him around the neck, or as close to his neck as you could reach. "Thank you!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. As long you don't put anymore fat red men in the house..." He grumbled. Ivan took the lights and went up the ladder, starting off with wrapping the gutters and then chimney.  
Once he got to the chimney you yelled,"See? Not so bad!"  
"иди на фиг*." Was all he replied.  
"Love you too, hon."  
"Just hold the ladder while I go down." You nod and go to the ladder to hold it in place. As he goes to get down his foot gets caught in the lights and he falls off the roof and just dangles there.  
The two of you stare at each other before you breakout in laughter, Ivan glaring at you.  
In between giggles you would say,"Sorry baby that's was too funny." 

You ended up going the ladder to untangle him. He landed on his head and had to go to the hospital to get his foot looked at. It was just a sprain. If it had been anything more he might have made you apologize a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иди на фиг- kiss my ass


	6. Snowed in- Canada x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to visit your bestie/crush, Matthew Williams. But when you start to head out you realize that the two of you have been snowed in.

"Geez, Mattie. You never told me it'd be that freaking cold!" You exclaimed, walking into his house and shedding eight layers.

"I-it wasn't even that cold..."

 "What does that mean? It can't get any colder!"

"It a-actually can..."

"Well, no matter how cold it is, I'm back, homie!" You smile. "So what'd you want me to come over for again?"

"I-I was hoping that you'd help me with the tree." You were sat on the couch, petting Kuma. You were one of the few people he would let pet him, and you took advantage of it.

"Okie, do you have the ornaments?" He pointed to the box by the tree. "Let's get to work."

_-~Timeskip of Laziness~-_

"DONE!" Mattie was coming out with the hot cocoa as you yelled this.

"I-it's really pretty..."

"Thanks..." You look at the clock. "Crap! I gonna go."

"Oh?"

"I kinda got a date."

"Oh." He had a slight tone of sadness in his voice. 

You kinda ignored the tone in his voice and kissed his cheek going to the door. "Bye Mattie!" You open the door and all you "can see is snow.

Mattie came up behind you. "Looks like you won't be able to leave f-for a while, eh?"

"Yeah... Mind if I crash here?"

"Not at all."

"Any chance you have some pjs I could borrow?"

"Yeah, just let me go grab something." He went up to his closet and came back with an old Vancouver Canucks hoodie and sweatpants. "These are pretty small on me so maybe they'll fit you."

"Okie." You went to the bathroom and put the clothes on then came back. 

_-~Another Timeskip of Laziness~-_

To conserve heat the two of you decided to turn on the fireplace and huddle under a blanket. You were leaned up against him and he gingerly had his arm around you. The tv was on the Hallmark channel and the lights were off. You were getting sleepy. 

"Mattie?" You said.

"Y-yes?"

"I need to tell you a thing you a thing before I fall asleep."

"W-what is it?"

You kiss his cheek. "I love you."

He blushes a considerable amount. "I-I-I l-love you t-too." You sleepily smiled and fell asleep on his shoulder. As you driftedly off, he kissued the top of your head. "I really do..."

 

 


	7. Bully! China x Insecure! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it sounds weird but okay. All your life, from pre-k to now, you have had one bully. Yao Wang. When it started he didn't know what he was actually feeling. What happens when he figures it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So it's been a while (a little over a week) since I posted but now I'm going to add a couple new chapters to make up for it! Thank you for waiting dearies~

    "My, it's been a while since we last spoke hasn't it?" He smirked and looked down on your figure, bent over and hugging your books to your chest. "Already been a week? Your bruises are going away. We need to fix that."

    You slowly looked up at him. He had that stupid smirk still on his face. You never could stand that smirk. It had to go. You started to stand back up. "Yao, I'm not in the mood. Could you just take my money now and we can depart like normal human beings?"

    "No, I'm afraid we can't. I've been letting you slide by far too much this past week. I don't the pitiful look in your eyes anymore. I've missed it." He looked back at his little gang of followers.

    You sigh and lay your books down in the hall. Your words could never get through to him. All you could do was stand there, let him do his little punching bag thing, and limp home. "Fine, hit me with your best shot. (FIRE AWAY~) The sooner we get this done the sooner I can go home and wallow in self pity."

    He nodded and landed the first blow on your stomach. You groaned at the pain and covered your stomach. Then he smacked you upside the head. "I think that's it for today." He said as he walked away. You were confused. He's never only done one punch. But you had some sense and instead of asking why you just ran to your locker, grabbed your bag, and went home.

~~HIS POV CAUSE WHY NOT~~

    Dammit, why couldn't I hit (Y/N)? I always could before. Why was this time different? Am I going soft? She just looked so defeated... I can't hurt her anymore... What'll the boys think about me not able to hit her? They'll make fun of me for sure... But I think it'd be worth it if I were to save from the boys, protect her. Have her cling onto me for life and never let go... The look in her eyes would be completely different. I want to see it. But how?

~~BACK TO YOUR POINT OF VIEW, THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL~~

    You were at your locker and saw him start to come up to you. You muttered,"Seriously? Right before class?" He leaned against the locker beside you. "So, what? You gonna take my money? Shove me in my locker? Get to the point so I'm not late for class."

    He sighed and shrugged. "I can't. You've made me soft."

    "Pardon?"

    "I can't hurt you no more."

    "Nice joke."

    "Seriously!"

    "When I hit it was because you had such an intense flare in your eyes. But now I'm bored of it. I want to see something different. So, I'm going to prove to you that I'm not going to be an ass anymore. If I can prove it, we go out."

    "You must be drunk off your ass." You slammed your locker and stomped off to homeroom.

~~LUNCHBREAK~~

    You sat down at the only empty table around. You wanted peace and quiet. Happy with the table, you ate your rather small lunch of just an apple.

    Suddenly a certain Asian sat down. "Dammit." You muttered.

    "If you haven't realized yet in the time that we've known each other, I don't take no for an answer."

    "Well I give no as an answer, so you'll just have to take what you get and don't pitch a fit."

    "You'll see..." He grumbled as he got up. He couldn't believe he had fallen heart first, head over heels for you. Some chick who eats one apple for lunch and only speaks sarcasm. He was insane. He walked to his normal table with his minions sitting at it.

    "Boss, why is that girl giving you such a hard time?' One questioned.

    "Yeah, all you've gotta do is slap her and she'll shutup."

    "Well, I'm not doing that anymore. No girl should be treated that way, especially her." he mumbled the last part.

    "But Boss-"

    "But nothing! And I don't want any of you idiots messing with her. Got it?"

    The minions were unhappy but they agreed. Although their fingers were crossed behind their backs.

~~AFTER SCHOOL~~

    You had just gotten your stuff and were walked out the school gates when you Yao's gang. Minus Yao. Thinking nothing was going to happen, you walked past them.

    "Hey! Where you think you're goin'?" One hollered at you.

    "Home." You yelled back, continuing to walk by. Then one ran up to you, followed by the others.

    They surrounded you. "We were wanting to have a little chat with you." They popped their fingers, watching you as if you were their prey.

    "Well I'd rather not be chatting with you guys so if I could just through..." You tried to exit between two of the morons, failing and being pushed back into the center of the circle.

    "The boss seems to be going crazy for you. Says we're not allowed to mess with you while he's around. But the boss ain't around." One spoke, He stepped in front of you and instantly struck you, on your left eye.

    Another stepped up to bat, quite literally. He had a baseball bat in his hand hit your side with it, causing you to fall to your knees.

    Then another kicked your other side, which made you fall completely to the ground. Everywhere you looked, someone was kicking, or punching, or hitting you with random objects. You were sure one of these was a pipe. You had never felt so much pain, you knew you had at least a couple broken bones or fractured ribs. Then you did something the guys had never you do before. You screamed. You thrashed about, you grabbed a leg and one landed on his butt. You didn't know why you were suddenly fitting back, you just knew you didn't want anyone to hurt you again. You were done with their crap.

    And then you heard him. Yao actually came to save the day. He punched guys left and right. Once you saw him you closed your eyes. You knew that either he was going to ruin you more or save you. You didn't care which, you just wanted to be done.

~~HIS POV AGAIN Y'ALL~~

    I can't believe these morons. I mean, I knew they'd say something to her, but I didn't think it'd get this out of hand. I had finished off the last guy and looked over at my precious girl. She was covered in bruises and blood and had her eyes closed. I knew I needed to get her to the hospital. I grabbed here and threw her over my shoulder. I ran as fast as I could. I got her checked in and they took her from me, leaving me to wait. So I sat down and I waited.

   

 

 


	8. Germany x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a huge a dork. You were doing the laundry and noticed his military uniform. Put it together.

"Running through the parking lot he chased and he wouldn't stop~ Tag, you're it~ Tag, tag, you're it~" You sang rather loudly. You were doing the laundry when you noticed your significant other's military uniform. It was a rare treat to see Ludwig's uniform without Ludwig in it. This gave you an idea.

You looked through the hallway to make sure that Ludwig was in his office. You knew you would never hear the end of it if he caught you doing what you were about to do. You closed your bedroom door and slipped on the suit, along with the boots he kept by the bed. In the master bathroom you took some of his hair gel and slicked your (H/L)(H/C) hair back to look like his.

You admired your handiwork in the mirror. You whispered in a deep voice similar to his,"Italy! Do your laps or you won't get any lunch!" "Japan, quit crying over Marco and do your pushups!" "(Y/N) get off your butt and do some work around the house!" You were having a giggle fit and then looked back at the mirror to see Ludwig in the doorway, watching you the entire time.

You blushed like the dork you are. "Ludwig! I-I didn't see you there!"

"I figured zhat much. Vhat vere jou doing?"

"I-I was...I was imitating you..."

He laughed. "Zhat's adorable, Liebe!"

You huffed. "I'm not adorable, I'm manly as hell."

"Sure jou are."


	9. Italy x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You save him from extra laps. He thanks you. 
> 
> Is this a stupid plot? I feel like this is a stupid plot.

How the hell you ended up with him, you had no idea. You were just walking home one day when he ran up to you, screaming,"I don't want to do anymore laps!! Help!!"

Feeling sympathetic to the poor creature, you let him hide behind you as two men walked up to you. one was _tall_ with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was shorter with ear length black hair and dark brown eyes. The taller of the two spoke up. "Have you seen our friend? He's about eight inches shorter than me, brown hair with a curl in it, brown eyes, blue uniform? Was screaming about not wanting to do laps?"

You were very awkward, especially around guys, and could barely get a word out. You simply shook your head. He sighed and muttered,"Where could he be then? I swear I saw him run up to you..."

Then the shorter one pointed to another building. "Germany! A white flag!" They ran off and you couldn't help but be confused.

"Grazi, Bella! You saved me!" The boy said, going back around to the front of your figure.

You looked up at him, aware that he was the one they were looking for. "Why were y-you running from th-them?" You huffed at your stupidity, wishing you could talk to him without stuttering like an idiot.

"Ve~ Germany was gonna make me do laps... I don't like laps."

"I c-can see why."

"Well, we better hurry. They'll catch us if we don't get a move on." He grabbed your hand, dragging you towards a building.

"Wh-what?"

"I need to thank you properly, without them in the middle of it."

"You don't h-have to... I would be fine with just a-a thank you."

"I'd feel bad if I didn't. Plus, I don't want to walk around this city alone."

You sighed in response and let him lead you into the building. It seemed rather fancy and smelled of homemade Italian. Your tummy rumbled. "I-I don't think I can afford to eat here."

"You can! Because its my treat!" He pulled out a seat at a two-person table for you.

"Wh-what? I c-can't let you p-pay that kind of money on me..."

"Huh? Oh, they head chef lets me eat here for free. It won't cost me anything, Bella!"

You starred at him in shock and sat down. "I-I don't even know your name..."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me whenever." He winked.

"(F/N)(L/N)."

He smiled and a man came up to your table. Feliciano looked up at him, thinking it was the head chef, only to realize the blonde from earlier was there. "Oh, hi Germany, I didn't think you'd find me here."

You raised your eyebrow when he said "Germany". You were about to say something when the blonde lifted Feliciano over his shoulder and carried him out of the restaurant. Then the black haired man came up to you.

"I'm sorry about Italy, he can be strange at times. But between you and me, I ship it." He handed you a folded piece of paper. "There's his number, please text him. Until we meet again." He bowed and excited the restaurant.

You got up and left when you saw none of them were coming back. "(L/N), I don't think you're getting out of this one..."

 


	10. Romano x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two have been best friends for forever and have a fight. What'll happen when he says something out of anger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> (Can you tell I've wanted to write this forever?)

The two of you decided to hang out today and he was supposed to pick you up. "Geez... He can't be on time to save his life..." You muttered. He was supposed to pick you up half an hour ago. Then you hear a knock at the door. You went to open the door to see him in casual clothes- a sweater and jeans. Well, casual for him.

"Ciao, Bella. Sorry for being late. That damn bastard Spain wouldn't let out of the house." He huffed. Of course he had his usual pout on his face. At this point you were used to it.

"It's okay, but we'd better get a move on if we're gonna make the movie in time. We'll have to get dinner afterwards."

"It's like you always have stuff planned."

You chuckled, exiting your apartment and going down to the sidewalk two floors down. "Maybe because I anticipated you being late."

"It's not my fault, I told you."

"I know, Lovi, I know."

~~TIMESKIP OF LAZINESS™~~

You two neared the movie theater and Lovino instantly went to the bathroom after paying for the tickets. You agreed for him to pay for tickets and you pay for food. So you stood in line and waited on him to get back. A guy tapped your shoulder behind you and you looked back. It was an old friend of yours, Allen (nudge nudge, wink wink).

"Oh my god, it's been so long!" you exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has. What brings you here?" he asked.

While the two of you were getting reacquainted, Lovino was coming back to be in line with you. He grabbed your arm and glared at Allen. You looked up at him. "Lovi! Good timing! This is my old-"

"Yeah. Great. Come on. The movies about to start." He interrupted you.

"But I haven't gotten the food y-"

"We both know you don't need it."

You looked up at him in shock. He's never said anything like that before. Then Allen stepped up to him. "Hey, is that the way you talk to someone? Especially a girl like her?"

Lovino grabbed your arm harder, attempting to lead you to the movie room. "No. I'm not going with you." Then he loosened his grip on your arm, starting to see better through his angry gaze.

He was about to apologize when you broke away from his grip and ran out of the theater. He realized everyone was looking at him. "Dammit..."

~HIS POV BITCHES~

Why the hell would I say something like that? I'm an even bigger ass than I thought. Everyone's looking at me, I need to get out of here. I took a step towards the door, but that jerk she was talking to grabbed my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going? You hurt her, and I'm not okay with that."

"I have to apologize to her. Let me go." I couldn't look at him. He looked to smug and I wouldn't exactly be able to take him down in one punch.

"You're not going anywhere."

I look at him with what I think is anger, but tears are streaming down my face. "LET ME THE HELL GO!" I pull out of his grasp and run out, trying to find (Y/N).

~~REGULAR POV BITCHES~~

You ended up running to the closest restaurant you could get to. "Maybe he's right... I'm just a fat idiot..." You said, sitting in a corner booth and sipping on a (F/D).

"No you're not, bella. I'm just stupid." You heard a voice behind you. You looked behind you to see Lovino.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." He sat down on the other side of the booth. "Yes, while you may be a little chubby, it's not my place to tell you that. Sei bellissima, dentro e fuori. Ti amo e mi vergogno per non averti detto prima. I only said that out of jealousy and I know you probably hate me and don't trust me."

You looked up at him, the main thing he said stuck in your head. Ti amo. You stopped listening at that point. You sat in silence.

He sighed and got up. "I knew my damn anger would ruin my life..."

Suddenly you got up and hugged his neck. "You dork! Ti voglio bene anch'io! I know you didn't mean it!"

He looked surprised, not expecting that reaction. Reluctantly he hugged back. "Grazie a Dio..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei bellissima, dentro e fuori. Ti amo e mi vergogno per non averti detto prima.=You're beautiful, inside and out. I love you and I'm ashamed for not telling you sooner.  
> Ti voglio bene anch'io.= I love you too.  
> Grazie a Dio= Thank God


	11. Spain x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend dares you to smile all day. But what about the fact that this ends up being the worst day of your life?

"Ugh, Toni, I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Come on, don't be like Lovino. Just smile for 24 hours!"

"Give me one reason why I should do that. Besides the a Lovino thing."

Antonio huffed, he know it was going to be hard to convince you to do it. But he had something planned and needed you to do it.

"Because if you don't then I'll bother you all day about it."

You sighed and put on a fake smile. "Fine. Whatever."

He was proud of himself when he got you to agree. "Well then, have fun at work."

Behind your smile you glared at him and left for work.

_-~AT WORK~-_

As soon as you went through the door of your restaurant, you were greeted by the head chef. "(Y/N)! HALP!!"

"What is it, Mung?" (Definitely not a Chowder reference.)

"The freezer! It stopped overnight and now all the food is ruined!"

"What? We don't keep all the food in the freezer, why would it all be ruined?"

"Because of the new guy. He put it all in there."

"What new guy? I never hired a new guy..."

"So the person I let in last night wasn't the night guard?"

"Think about what you said. Why the hell would we need a night guard?"

"Oh..."

"Good god... Neither of us are getting paid today. Thanks."

In your pocket, you felt a buzz from your phone  It was a text from Antonio. 'Chica- Smile.' You sighed and put your smile back on. "Get the ingredients we lost ordered. I guess I'll take an off day."

Mung nodded and went back into the kitchen.

You ended up walking aimlessly around the city. You couldn't go home, because Toni said he had a meeting with customers for the next few hours. You sighed and walked into a cafe. "I need caffeine..." you sat down in a corner booth, waiting for a waiter to come over. 

When one finally came up to you, he asked what you wanted. "(F/D), please." 

"We don't have that." 

"Well then what about (2/F/D)?"

"We don't have that either."

This banter continued on and you were getting agitated. "Well what do you have?"

"(L/F/D)."

"Is that it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine, I'll take it."

"Will that be for here or to go?"

"To go."

He nodded and went into the kitchen to retrieve it. Soon we came back with the cup.

You gave him your money and and went back onto the street and feeling the buzz again in your pocket. You looked back down at your phone. 'Chica- Smile.'

_-~TIMESKIP OF LAZINESS~-_

All day it was like that. You would ask for the simplest thing and it would always be taken from you, giving you something that you hated instead.

And every time, at the exact moment, you would the same text. 

'Chica- Smile.'

And by the end of the day, you were starting to get pissed off by it. That damn dare. This isn't the best day for that crap.

Eventually your travels led you back home. Although Antonio's texts pissed you off, it's not like the day was his fault. At this point you just really needed a hug.

Knowing that he should be home, you knocked on the door. "Toni? It's me!"

You huffed when he didn't answer, and unlocked the door. When you stepped in the house was different. There was stuff lying around. On the coffee table sat the (F/D) that you asked for at the cafe, and there was a string attached to the coffee table leading into the kitchen. You followed the string with the drink in your hand, to see all the food from your restaurant that was supposedly ruined, with Mung in the middle of it. He only said a quiet, "Hurry along, there's more."

You nodded and let the string lead you around the house. In every crook and cranny there would be something you had wanted to get all day but couldn't. It all continued until you reached the door of your shared bedroom, with a note on it. It contained a letter:

"Mi Amor (Y/N), 

So, did you take my dare for the day? I knew you could. I'm sorry that you've had a very bad day, Mi Dulce, for that is my fault. I wanted for the following surprise to be the best part of your day, and figured this would be a good way. And I'm sorry if I've seemed distant these past few weeks, I've had a lot on my mind. 

But I know that I will be barely able to tell you what I really want to say once you enter, so I'll tell you now. Truly from the bottom of my heart, I love you. My heart swells at the sight of you. My mind goes blank when you're gone, and when it's not blank you're on my mind. I love the way to cook our meals, the way you smile and giggle when you're silly, the way that you can't still unless you hear music or are making sound. The way your (E/C) eyes sparkle at the sight of something you love. The way you deal with my crap. I hate when you look in the mirror and all you can see is a blob of fat.. You're much more than that. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what, and now I bring myself to ask this question."

You had tears in your eyes as you opened the door. All over the floor lay carnations, your favorite and in the middle of the floor there was Antonio, on one knee and a small box in his hand. "Will you marry me?" Was all he said. He also had tears in his eyes.

You covered your mouth and nodded. "Yes! Oh my god, yes!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
